The contractor will prepare camera-ready copy, according to furnished specifications, and annual cumulative author and subject indexes according to a set timetable for delivery. They will also deliver for three specified selected areas in the field of gastroenterology (covered by "Gastroenterology Abstracts and Citations") magnetic tapes and hard copy cards formatted according to specifications provided.